HMS Providence
The HMS ''Providence'' was a three-masted ship-of-war of the British Royal Navy. With its oversized Union Jack billowing in the breeze, the Providence was renowned as the pride of King George II's fleet. Built for battle, square-rigged for speed, and equipped for long tours of duty, the Providence was under the command of Hector Barbossa, a privateer in the King's court. Though its purpose was to patrol the seas and eradicate piracy, the Providence was most notably used during the perilous quest for the Fountain of Youth. With the help of navigator Joshamee Gibbs, Barbossa would lead his crew in a voyage through the Atlantic Ocean to find the Fountain, which led them to the mysterious Whitecap Bay. History Early use It is unknown when the Providence was built, but she would eventually serve the British Royal Navy as the pride of King George II's fleet.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p44-45: "Providence" The Providence's usual job was to patrol the seas, searching for pirates to eradicate.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Ultimate Sticker Book, p13. The Providence was most notably under the command of Hector Barbossa, an ex-pirate who had received a Royal Pardon and became a privateer in the King's court. After that, the Providence was ruled with an iron fist, with no rum, no smoking, and no uncouth songs. Quest for the Fountain of Youth .]] After Jack Sparrow escaped from St. James's Palace, someone was needed to find the Fountain of Youth. By King George's orders, the HMS Providence was sent to find the Fountain under privateer Hector Barbossa's command. Barbossa was given a crew for the Providence, including officers Theodore Groves and Gillette. As he knew the route to the Fountain of Youth, Joshamee Gibbs was forced to come aboard the Providence as well, serving as the navigator during the voyage. Spanish encounter As the journey progressed, Barbossa needed a heading from Gibbs. Gibbs was sure they were on the right course, as he saw three galleons of the Spanish Royal Navy fleet, led by the Spaniard. Barbossa ordered the crew of the Providence to get into battle stations. But before they could fire, the fleet simply passed by the Providence without fire. Barbossa deduced that the objective to find the Fountain was why the Spanish didn't attack, and that they weren't worth the time to attack. Barbossa was determined more than ever to reach their destination. Whitecap Bay At some point in the Providence's voyage, the crew became wary of their destination, which prompted Theodore Groves into confronting their captain, Hector Barbossa, about the situation. Barbossa revealed their immediate course, which was home to mermaids, Whitecap Bay. The crew started to fear the worst, even leading one of its members to jump overboard. However, Barbossa managed to inspire confidence into the men by asking if they were King's men. And so the Providence set sail for Whitecap Bay. s at Whitecap Bay.]] The HMS Providence arrived to Whitecap Bay. As a storm erupted, Barbossa brought a team ashore, consisting of a handful of men, including Groves, Gillette, and Joshamee Gibbs. While Barbossa's men found remains of deceased mermaids, the Providence was under attack by mermaids. Concerned for the men aboard, Groves urged Barbossa to help them, but Barbossa denied the idea. Leaving Barbossa and the remaining crew to watch, the Providence soon fell to its attackers and sunk beneath the waters. With the Providence ultimately destroyed, the crew was without a ship. Nonetheless, Gibbs was able to lead the crew to their next heading, thereby continuing their journey through dense jungle. Design and appearance The HMS Providence was a three-masted frigate class vessel''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' screenplay, showing that it was the pride of the King's fleet with its outsized Union Jack. It was built for battle, square-rigged for speed, and equipped for long tours of duty, such as for the Providence's voyage in the quest for the Fountain of Youth. The Providence had a furled jib on the bowsprit. The crow's nest afforded a view of the horizon twice as far as can be glimpsed on deck. On the back of the Providence, there was a seven-windowed Great Cabin that afforded Barbossa a view of the seas. It was within this cabin that Barbossa had secret naval charts safely stowed there. Behind the scenes *The HMS Providence was portrayed by the [[HMS Surprise|HMS Surprise]] in On Stranger Tides. The Surprise was a ship replica of the [[Wikipedia:HMS Rose (1757)|HMS Rose]].The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *The version of the British flag used for the HMS Providence wasn't invented before the beginning of the 19th century, at least fifty years after the events of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. *A Royal Navy ship remarkably similar to the Providence appears in the trailer for the video game Port Royale 3.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FufXocvkXhU Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' *''The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Notes and references Category:British Royal Navy ships Category:Barques Category:Frigates Category:Destroyed vessels Category:HMS Providence crew